Curious
by emiliegirl
Summary: Clara hadn't ever meant to get herself so wrapped in the supernatural, and not to mention someone else's life. She would say it started with the murder of her parents, no matter how morbid it sounded. Even after she's gotten justice, she just can't seem to stay away. Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Curious**

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, I'm basically taking this story (with permission) from Harvey's-Panda. She just can't finish it, so I've taken custody of it. It's basically the same outline, except I've changed the outlines of the characters a bit, and I want to expand it a bit. Make it better. She said this is perfectly fine. So, yeah. This is still starting in Season 2, episode 2, with Alice (re-named) and her sister ( re-named as well). Follows mostly the same plot, like I said, but I'm just adding more details and re-writing things. (And yes, Clara's name is a pun on Doctor Who. c:)

* * *

Chapter One: Clowns

Maggie always had really enjoyed suprises.

I guess this was because she never knew what was going to happen. Would it be something she'd like? Was it something she hated? Her eyes sparkled with curious thoughts as she gazed out the window, her arms crossed with her head leaning on them. Forests passed by in a blur, and the sun just peeked out over clouds. Her blonde hair glittered from the rays of the light, and her skin was tan. I loved Maggie - not just because she was my little sister, but because she had almost every trait I had ever wanted.

My chestnut hair and pale skin just didn't cut it for me. But I was lazy, and I didn't change it. So what if I didn't look as pretty as a five year old? I didn't look half as pretty as some guys I knew. But I just accepted it, and it pretty much just flew over my head now. "Excited, Maggie-girl?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She looked back at me, beaming. "Of course!"

Before we had left, she had practically begged me to let her know just where we were going. I had refrained, because my parents had been very stern on this matter when they brought it up to me over the phone a few weeks ago. I had a habit of blabbing the suprise whenever Maggie put her puppy-dog-eyes on me. I just couldn't help it; but mom and dad had put their foot down, so I bit my tongue whenever she tried.

Mom flicked on the radio at that moment, and a cheery pop song played.

Maggie leaned over quickly. "Are you _sure _you can't tell me where we're going? Mom and Dad won't know."

"Don't even try, Maggie. My lips are sealed." I waved a hand at her, telling her to look away. She huffed, and turned back to looking out the window. Mom turned back at me, laughed, and gave me a wink. She had been listening in. I gave her back a thumbs-up, hoping she knew I had changed my ways and would not tell the secret.

My sister poked my shoulder. "Look, Clara! Is that a ghost?"

I squinted. "Nah, that's just a bird. But keep a lookout - you never know."

Another thing about my sister and I - we both had a passion for the paranormal. Ever since I was seven and saw my first horror movie without my parents knowing, I had been obsessed. I had buried my head in scary story books, and books about ghosts and the like all throughout my middle and high school years, and even now, in college, I had enrolled in a side-course about the supernatural.

Maggie, however, had snuck in one night to watch a movie with me about six months ago, and hadn't even been scared. At first I was proud, but after a scolding from Mom, I backed down some. But that didn't stop Maggie from asking me to help her identify what she was _positive _was a ghost, even when it was just a small insect or trick of the light. I was always more than ready to help.

She sighed. "Are you _sure _you can't tell me where we're going?"

"To be honest, I don't even know," I fibbed lightly, shrugging.

Her blue eyes shut for a moment, and then she laughed. "That makes sense! Because you wouldn't tell her without telling me, would you, Mom?" She leaned forward and tugged at our mother's blonde curls with her hand.

Mom laughed. "Of course not, Maggie."

"Good. Because it's my birthday, and that'd be _mean_." She sat back down, happy.

Rolling my eyes, I laughed as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my parents exchanging a look of happiness through the rearview mirror. I smiled, not meaning to. It'd been awhile since we'd all been together as one big family. When Maggie was born, my parents had fought a lot - I don't know why, but some of it had been stress, as Dad had just lost his job. But he found a new one right about the time I left for college, so that meant a whole other round of sadness.

School was horrid, and I usually never found time to leave aside from holidays.

But Mom had talked to someone at the school, and got me three days off for my sister's birthday. Obviously I had a ton of homework waiting for me in my bag, which was now resting in the trunk, but that could wait till later. I was just happy to be here, and I wasn't going to waste the moment.

I caught a sign outside, and I smiled. "Almost there." I poked Maggie.

She gasped loudly. "So you _do _know where we're going! You liar!" She sat up.

Closing one eye, I pressed a finger to my lips. "You caught me. Don't tell mom, okay?"

As if knowing she was in on some huge secret, she nodded solemnly. "I promise."

The rest of the drive was a bit bumpy. Maggie was occupied by singing songs, and when we finally pulled into the parking lot, her happy screams blocked out the music. She threw her arms around my neck, pulling me over harshly. "Thank you so much, Clara! Thank you! Thank _you_!" Her shouts made my ears ring, especially after the music shut off, but I laughed.

"Don't thank me," I said, pulling back. "Thank the parentals."

Maggie leapt into the front. "Thank you!"

As I got outside, I heard the excited shouts of other kids. I never understood how so many kids could get excited over a dingy place with only games and small rides to occupy them. But then again, they had short attention spans, unlike my own, and I didn't blame them. Maggie bounded over. "Tie my shoe?" She was shaking with excitement.

"Sure thing." I bent down and tied the laces quickly, pulling them tight.

We followed our parents into the ticket line. I looked up, shielding my eyes from the sunlight to peer at the sign. "Cooper Carnival," it read. _I _had never heard of it, but my parents had heard about it from a friend of theirs. My attention was drawn back to Maggie when she pulled at me hand, bringing me down to her level. "Look," she whispered, pointing. "A clown."

Following her pointer finger, I didn't see anything. Squinting, I raised an eyebrow. "I don't see anything. Are you sure you didn't imagine it-"

"_Look_!" she shouted again, excited, pulling on my fingers.

Now I saw the dirty, scruffy-looking clown. Dressed in yellow, he gave off an air of suspiciousness, making me uncomfortable. I had never enjoyed clowns to begin with, but this one was making me shudder. I stood up. "Just don't go over there without Mom or Dad, okay?" I told her, nodding.

"Sure," she responded, her eyes still locked with the clown.

After we had gotten the tickets, my parents had elected we eat first. I wasn't the one to object, considering the horrible roars my stomach was making, but Maggie was still so hyper Dad had to grab her wrist to keep her from running off. I went with Mom to get the food, and by the time we set it down, Maggie practically had her face buried in the fries.

"Clara," my Mom said after a moment. "Thank you."

I wiped my face from the ketchup I had gotten on it. "For what?"

"Coming down with us." She turned a little in her seat, facing me. "I know it's tough for you, with school and all. And believe me, I am _so _proud you're actually going to college, unlike your father and I. I just... It's tough without you helping us out all the time. And I miss you. But thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to visit."

I smiled a little. "Of course, Mom. Why wouldn't I? It's Maggie's birthday. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She hugged me tightly. "Thank you."

Maggie burst out of her seat, throwing her napkin back on the table. "I'm done! Can I _please _go see some rides?" She hoped on the bench, throwing her head around to look all over. "Oh! A haunted house. Wanna go, Clara? Wanna go?"

Throwing Mom a look, I nodded. "Sure thing."

I took her hand and we headed to the line. Once inside, we decided to take our time. Everytime something popped out - I admit, it was a rather poorly done haunted house - Maggie squealed with laughter, and I chuckled a little. We continued to weave through the parts of the house, pointing things out, laughing, when suddenly Maggie stopped.

Looking into a small glass window, she seemed almost hypnotized.

Bending down next to her, I raised an eyebrow. Inside was a small glass jar, filled with fake eyeballs and things. It was meant to be scary, but I couldn't help but giggle at how poorly done it was. But Maggie was gaping, her eyes locked on the glass. I couldn't see anything else, besides our reflection. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer me.

Turning, I grasped her shoulders and pulled back and forth. No matter what I did, she didn't break her eye contact with the glass. Finally, I shook her a bit harder. "Maggie-!"

"Clara," she said calmly, turning towards me. "Let's go."

"H-huh?" I stood up, nodding, swallowing, and taking her head. "Let's."

Outside, the sun did little to calm me. I was still unnerved about the whole thing. If I seen it in a horror movie, I wouldn't have been scared at all, I would have... Would have been thinking that it was some good foreshadowing. I groaned, and ran a hand through my messy hair. _Damn it_. Shaking my head, I pushed the thoughts from my mind. I was being stupid.

The rest of the day, we strolled around with our parents. Dad loved rides, so him and Maggie would hop on a few while Mom and I grabbed some gifts and things, bringing them to the car to hide them. It was mostly candy and stuffed animals, things she liked. Afterwards, Maggie and I waited by the entrance while our parents did some last minute things, such as the restroom and wanting to pick up one last thing for Maggie, considering the items were cheap.

Maggie leaned around me, and waved.

"Who are you waving at?" I asked, turning, expecting to see Mom or Dad heading towards us.

No one was there.

"You missed him," Maggie muttered, almost upset.

"Oh." I frowned. "Well, if he comes back, tell me." She nodded eagerly.

Back in the car, we drove to my aunts house. My aunt lived just a few miles from the carnival, and she lived in a nice town, on the beach. It was a tourist town, definitely, but the house was nice and I enjoyed it. Aunt Lauren was out for the week, so the house was all ours. Mom escorted Maggie in while Dad and I brought in the presents.

We had dinner, and after we had Maggie's birthday cake, we showed the presents.

Finally, she went to bed. Mom and Dad said goodnight to me, and I snuggled under the covers, a bit worried that I forgot to do some homework that I should have. Shaking my head, I close my eyes, drifting off to sleep...

When a door opening gets my attention.

Curiously, I lean up, waiting to see a the outline of any one of my parents walk by, when suddenly Maggie skips by, her curls bouncing, eyes shining. "Maggie?" I asked, tilting my head. "What are you still doing up?"

She doesn't answer, and walked right by.

My heart beating just a little faster, I hopped out of bed and followed her down the stairs. "Maggie! Stop for a minute, will you?" She doesn't appear to hear me though, and I watched as she went to the back door, pulling it open.

Clad in only a tank-top and shorts, I shivered as the cold air hits me. "Maggie! Shut the door-"

I stopped.

"Hi," Maggie said, her voice cheerful. There wasn't any sign of worry or fear in her voice. "How are you? Wanna come in?" She stepped back, and I held my breath tightly, ignoring the burning feeling in my lungs.

It's a wonder I didn't scream when I saw the clown step in.

It had been the same one from earlier, the one Maggie had pointed out. I whimpered, darting forward and grabbing my sister. "Maggie! No!" I yelled-whispered. Some part of me was wanting to scream, to yell, but I felt if I did I'd be hurt myself. "What's gotten into you? You don't-"

She thrashed in arms, and I held on tighter. "What are-"

She slapped me across the face, a look of rage on her own. "Let go!"

My cheek stinging, I dropped her out of shock. She scurried up the stairs, after the clown. Tears had already sprung into my eyes, but I refused to stop there. I hurried to my feet, running after her. "No, Maggie-"

I had went to grab the railing, but when I heard my parents scream, I missed it.

My head bounced off the wall with a crack, and I fell to the ground, eyes closing and vision going black. The last thing I heard was my sister giggling.

* * *

"Clara, _stop_!" Aunt Lauren's fingers dug into my bare arm as she attempted to keep from heading outside. Annoyed - this was the fourth time she had done this - I turned, crossing my arms. "You just got out of the hospital! The bandages are still on your head! Can't you wait a few more days? Clara, it's-"

"No." My voice was curt. "I'm not going to act as if it didn't happen."

"I know." Her voice was sad. "It was my sister," she whispered, her eyes wide, her hands shaking. "I know how you feel. But the police are on the case, they'll-"

I wrenched my arm free of her grasp. "The police are full of _crap_!"

Storming away, I opened the door to my parents car - _my _car - and slipped inside, slamming the door shut. My aunt looked close to tears, but I didn't dwell on this. "Think of Maggie!" she yelled at me.

"She's safe with grandma, isn't she? She'll be perfectly fine."

Pulling out, I didn't look back.

I had a plan, after all. Back in the hospital, I had suffered only a minor concussion, nothing major. But the mental pain was worse, much worse. They had told my parents had been murdered, in a gruesome way. I didn't want to blame Maggie. I couldn't - but at the same time I was riddled with the knowledge that she had let in the man that had killed my parents. How could I not see past that? I hoped time would heal that scar.

Sure, the police had promised they would look into this. Not like I believed them, though.

So here I was, driving back to the carnival, determined to figure this out once and for all.

The sun was blazing again, so I pushed my hair back into a short ponytail. I swallowed. I figured if I did end up seeing the man, I'd have to excercise complete self-control. I'd want to ram right into him, yelling and screaming. But I'd have to wait. In fact, I had no clue what I'd actually do. I would wing it, I guessed.

First stop: that glass window Maggie was looking into.

Inside, there was a man looking into the window himself, looking confused. I strode up, and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me," I said kindly. "Mind if I take a quick peek for a moment."

He looked up, a bit surprised. "Yeah. Sure." He moved back, allowing me room.

Bending down, I cupped my hands around my eyes and peered in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I didn't even spot a secret camera. I chewed my bottom lip thoughtfully. Had she been imagining it? I sighed deeply, pushing away, hands shoved deep within my pockets.

"Mind if I ask what you're looking for?" asked the man behind me.

I chuckled darkly. "You wouldn't believe me if I did," I said glumly, shrugging.

He shrugged himself. "I've heard weird things before."

"I bet I can top that," I told him, and looked over. He was tall, with long hair. I probably would have spent the whole day thinking he was cute, had my mind not been full of all this horrible crap. I sighed. It might be nice to get the truth of my chest, even if he thought I was insane. "My parents were... murdered a few days ago."

"I'm sorry," he said immediately, but I waved him off.

"It's not that that's bothering me," I said quickly. I huffed for a moment, and peered up at him through my bangs. "Promise not to call me a lunatic, or call the police?"

He nodded. "Promise."

I sucked in a breath, shaking my head. "They were murdered... by a clown. Who I swear works at this carnival. I saw him that day... The day they were murdered. And I want to find him, but... but." I stopped, biting my lip.

The man looked at me, even more surprised than he had been.

I flushed, starting to backpedal. "I'm sorry... That was more than you needed to know, huh?" _Of course it was, you idiot. _"Forget I said anything, alright?" I turned around, stepping forward to get myself out of here.

He grabbed my hand tightly, halting my exit. "Wait a second!" Blushing, I stopped moving, turning my head ever so slightly. "I think I can help you. Can you-"

I twisted my arm from his grip, and gave him a small smile. "I think you're confused. Thank you."

Dashing out, I pressed my palm to my forehead. I hadn't meant to actually tell him the true story, but something made me blab it. Shaking my head once again to get everything cleared, I licked my lips. Okay, back to business. I shouldn't be that shaken up over a small slip-up with a man I didn't even know.

Looking around, I pricked my ears to see if I could hear anything.

"Look, mommy! Look at the clown!"

The words made my heart beat faster, and frantically I tried to find the source of the voice. I spotted a little girl, holding her mother's hand, pointing. Instantly I had a flashback of Maggie and I, but swallowing the memory, I rushed forward. The first thought on my mind was that I could somehow prevent another murder.

Hands outstretched, I ran over, eyes wide. "Please, don't even think of-"

Someone's hand fell on my shoulder, silencing me. I froze. _Please don't be the police_.

"Sorry," said the voice of the man I had met in the haunted house. "My girlfriend is a little upset right now. Don't mind her." The hand tugged me back until I couldn't see the family anymore. I gaped, moving my arms.

"No, I need to help."

"Calm down." The man grabbed my arms, stopping me from moving. He turned to look at the shorter man next to me, nodding. "See? I told you she was looking for the same thing we are."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The clown that killed your family... He got in through your younger sibling, didn't he?"

I swallowed. "How do you know that?"

"We've been looking into the matter," he told me. "I'm Sam Winchester, and that's my brother, Dean."

Slowly, I nodded. "I'm Clara. Clara Harkness."

"Well, Clara," said the one named Dean, "How about you help up find this killer?"

Something in me snapped. "Sure."

And that's how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Curious**

Chapter Two: Clara

Kicking my legs back and forth, I silently eased myself into the trunk. I had asked Dean if I could sit in the back until the family left, and after much urging, he allowed me. I had tucked myself into the corner of the trunk, legs dangling off the side, and we had waited for a half-hour. We were still waiting, but now it was just Sam and I. Dean had gone off somewhere, opting to see what was taking the family so long. I didn't mind it; I liked Sam's company.

He was staring at my knees. "What are you looking at?" I asked finally, peering down at my own legs, wondering if I spilled something on them. The denim looked fine, and I didn't get any dirt stains on my skin like I had assumed.

"You just..." He shook his head. "You have such thin legs."

I laughed, nodding. I had always been tiny, small - but my knees were the worst offender. My grandma had constantly called them "knobby knees", and that had been my nickname for the better part of my childhood. Hopefully, Sam would never find that out though. "I know. It sucks. It means I can't jump around like I'd want to."

"You like to jump around?" he asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, shaking my ankles. "You don't see me as a jumper, do you?"

He laughed. "I don't see you as the type of girl to do anything aside from read," he admitted.

Ducking my head as my cheeks turned red, I shook my head. Did I really look like such a bookworm? "I _do _read a lot, but I like to get outside too. My hobbies include jumping over fences, chasing my dog when he gets out of the yard, and doing track," I joked, listing over random things on my fingers. "But, honestly... do I look like that much of a nerd?"

"I only guessed that because of your shirt," he said, pointing to where I had scribbled _The Great Gatsby _on the end. "And because of when you were running to that little girl, you sounded a little... winded."

My cheeks went even darker. "Did I really?"

He nodded, and I dropped my head into my hands. "How embarrassing."

We talked for a few more moments until Dean came back, pointing to where the family was getting back into the car. I slid into the back, and the boys got the front. I honestly didn't mind. We drove off, following them a few ways back, and as I bit my lip, I wondered just _what _this clown guy was.

I knew it sounded horrible, I really did, but I was excited to see what would happen.

We pulled onto the side of the street just a few inches behind the house. I leaned my elbows on the console in the front, pulling my head up. "What are we doing? Waiting for the clown guy to knock on the front door?"

"We're waiting for the light to go on," Dean told me. "He usually comes through the back door."

I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. Maggie had opened the back door. I didn't think anything of it at the time but..." I bit my lip and shrugged. "Maybe I should have."

It sounded an awful lot like I was blaming myself, and maybe I was, but I knew deep down there was nothing I could have done to stop it. Gazing out the window, I realize that _maybe _it would have happened anyway. What if I had still been back at school? Maggie still would have invited the clown in, and mom and dad still would have died.

I twisted my fingers together, letting it rest on my lap.

"So, Clara, where are you from?" Dean had turned around now, looking at me. I raised an eyebrow, wondering where the question came from. "Obviously we don't know that much about you. Why trust you when you could be a... serial killer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do I _look _like a serial killer?"

He took one look at my too-thin limbs, the dark circles underneath my eyes, and the book titles scattered along my shirt. "You never know." He seemed serious, and I shifted a little in the back seat.

"Alright, I'll tell you... but you have to tell me your story after." I held up a finger, pointing at both the two brothers.

"Deal."

"Well, my full name is Clara Rose Harkness. I'm twenty-two years old, and I should be in college right now. But... I sort of dropped out after what happened to Maggie. I just... I don't want to go back. I figure after I help you guys figure out what this... clown thing is, and I get some closure, I have to go back and support both Maggie and my grandmother. My parents left us some money, but not enough to live off of, y'know?"

I wrung my hands together in my lap. "So... yeah. Anything else you want to know?"

"What happened... the night..." Sam veered off, but I could tell he was referring to the night my parents died.

I didn't blame him - it was probably vital to know.

Licking my lips, I inhaled. "Well... it was a regular night, honestly. Maggie hadn't really mentioned any clown - well, she did, but that was back at the carnival and we didn't think anything of it. I tucked her in, went into my room... and then suddenly she was downstairs, flicking the lights on. My parents had the door closed, but I had opened it.

Downstairs, Maggie was in... a trance? I don't know. That's the easiest way to think of it. She was heading towards the door, and I saw the _clown_, so I... I reacted, obviously. I grabbed her, going to tell mom, but she..." My eyes started to sting, and my throat felt sore. "She _slapped _me. Maggie Harkness, the girl who wouldn't have hurt a fly, _slapped _me..."

Sam touched my hand, and I gave him a slow, shaky smile.

We talked for a little more. I told them my interests, trivial things. They told me their story. Well, Sam did. Somewhere along the way Dean looked disinterested, his focus going on the gun in his hands and outside. Eventually, the conversation was just between Sam and I. I didn't mind - I could talk with him. His story, however...

"_Demon _hunters?" I hissed, feeling silly. "You can't be serious."

"I am," he told me, looking so serious that I believed him. "Stick with us long enough and you'll find out."

Letting my head fall into my hands, I shrugged. "I just might take you guys up on that offer. I honestly... don't want to go home. It's not Maggie's fault, but every time I look at her-"

"The memory pops up again?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I would probably have to find someway to give them money, but..." I made a hand gesture. "My aunt promised to take care of both Maggie and my grandmother, and she's loaded, so I guess I'm not too worried."

Suddenly, behind Sam, a light flicked on in the house. I shook Dean's shoulder, waking him, and pointed. "Look, look! The light."

We got out of the car, and I turned to Sam. "Wait... do I have to do anything?"

"Just make sure you get the girl out of the way," he told me. "We'll take care of the rest."

"Alright." I bit my lip. "Make sure you try and get him, okay? Promise?"

He smiled at me. "Promise."

Slowly, we crept inside. I thanked the universe the door was unlocked, but wasn't that stupid? Maybe I'd leave a note for the family before I left. It was dark, and I slipped into the next room, giving myself a clear view of the back room, where the back door was. I decided I'd wait until the girl skipped in first, grab her, and move her out of the way, hopefully before she screamed and alerted the parents of her problem.

My palms felt sweaty, but I inhaled deeply. Sam gave me a thumbs-up, and I smiled.

Suddenly, the small girl entered, and I felt a pang in my heart. Her features changed, and before I knew it, I was glancing at Maggie. I pushed the thoughts from my mind with a small yelp, and I rushed forward, grabbing the girl's shoulders and yanking her out of the way.

The girl screamed, and before I could speak to her, the gun went off, and a shooting pain went up my leg. _Oh no, I'm in the way! _I pushed myself to get to the other room, falling on my knees, and patted the girl's head, making a smile. "I'm sorry. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't-"

And then she slapped me.

My cheek stung, but all I could think about was Maggie. I stared, wide-eyed, and my shock was only broken by the sound of glass breaking. People were running down the stairs, and the girl escaped my arms, running to her parents. Then I was being yanked off the ground, and we were outside. Ignoring the pain in both my leg and cheek, I hopped into the backseat, and belted myself in.

"You shot me," I mumbled to Dean as he sped away.

He glanced back at me. "So _you're _what I hit before I got the clown."

"It wasn't a bullet though," I said, touching the cut on my leg. It stung, and I knew it'd be hard to walk on my leg, but it wasn't as bad as if it had been a bullet. "What was it? Like... rocks?"

"Rock salt," Dean answered without looking at me.

I rolled my eyes, and gingerly I touched the cut with my fingers. It made a wave of pain shoot up my leg, and involuntarily I kicked. _I should just leave it alone, for now_. I looked up, only to see Sam staring at me. "Did you get _slapped_?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just my luck, huh?" I rubbed my sore cheek. "It doesn't hurt as much as my leg though."

We didn't talk much as we drove away. I let my head fall against the window, and before I knew it, my eyes were closing.

_"Clara!" Maggie was yelling, eyes narrowed. "Mom won't let me get the chocolate ice cream."_

_"And why not?" I kneeled down from where I had been standing. It was hot, but I had forgotten my bathing suit, so I opted just to get my feet wet. Maggie's dress was soaked, but didn't seem fazed. _

_"She says it's unhealthy," Maggie cried, "and that I've already had too many sweets."_

_I grinned, remembering how Maggie had shoved her face full of cookies and brownies, and then demanded we stop for a cotton-candy. "Well, maybe another good option would be one of those chocolate cover apples." At least those are semi-healthy._

_Maggie paused, considering it. "Okay. Can you take me up?"_

_"Of course." I took her hand and both of us made our way to the line. Halfway through, I held on her shoulders, allowing her to see all the kites in the air. Finally, we made it to the front of the line. "I'd one chocolate- Sam?"_

_Sure enough, it seemed the person at the front of the line was Sam Winchester._

_I frowned. "What are you doing here?"_

_He didn't say anything._

_Maggie had disappeared, and I looked around for her. Two hands fell on my shoulder. One belonging to my mother, the other to my father. I whirled around, gazing at them, a bit freaked out at their plastered-on, fake smiles. "Mom? Dad? Have you seen Maggie?"_

_"You let her get away, didn't you?" dad asked, looking at me._

_"What?" I questioned, feeling helpless._

_Slowly, mom lifted a finger to point behind me. I turned, spotting Maggie, holding hands with the clown. I gasped. "Mom, dad, that's the clown that-"_

_"You let us die, Clara," mom said, her voice a whisper._

_"What? No, I didn't! I didn't mean to!" My own voice was a cry._

_They were gone, too. Everyone was suddenly vanished from the beach, leaving only myself. I glanced around, trying to find someone, anyone, but I was alone. The waves crashed along the shore, and the soft sounds of music still floated eerily along the dock. Tears had sprung to my eyes, and I wiped them away hastily._

_"Clara..."_

_Feeling completely and utterly alone, I let out a cry. I fall to my knees, knowing that yes, I have let down my parents. I let them die. If only I hadn't been so stupid! If I hadn't let Maggie downstairs in the first place! I shake my head, feeling horrible. _

"Clara!"

I shot awake, lurching upwards, knocking my head right into Sam's. I fell back, apologizing. "Oh no, I'm sorry. That hurt... Was I asleep?" I glanced around, noticing we had pulled into some driveway, and that Dean was already outside.

"Yeah... sounded like a bad dream, too." He helped me out of the car, noticing my limp. "A nightmare?"

"Yeah, a pretty bad- _ouch_!" I winced, looking down at my leg. While I was sleeping, the skin around my cut had turned pink around the edges. _That means it's healing, doesn't it? _I hoped so. "I guess it's worse than I thought. I can probably walk on it if I hop. And take my time."

I started slow, and Dean grew annoyed.

"Sam, just carry her," Dean said after a moment, glancing at me.

My cheeks went red, and I snorted. "I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about- _ow_!" I glanced sheepishly up at Sam, and shrugged. "Do you mind?"

"No." He looked half as awkward as I did, but eventually I was up in his arms, my right arm thrown casually around his shoulders. I didn't mind. It felt better than walking. Somewhere along the way, the two started arguing, and I zoned out.

That dream...

The dream was horrible, and I shouldn't be thinking about it. But how could I not? I did feel responsible, in some sort of twisted way, and I bit my lip. _Was _I the one to blame for mom and dad's death? Maggie was just a young girl, she couldn't have known. I could have stopped it.

I gripped Sam's shoulder without thinking, and he looked over at me.

"Thinking about something bad?" he asked.

I glanced out, noticing that Dean was further ahead, talking on the phone. "Oh, uh, yeah. Just about... my dream and Maggie. Do you think I was to blame? That I could have stopped it? I... Maggie was young, she wouldn't have known..."

"It's no use thinking about it, Clara," Sam told me. "You couldn't have changed it."

He was right, but still...

Eventually, after some more talking between the brothers, it was decided that Sam and I would go back to the carnival and Dean would find the weapon. I waited until Dean was out of sight to turn to Sam, my worried eyes searching his.

"Do you think we'll get him this time?" I asked, my voice low. He knew I was referring to the clown. "I don't want him to get away."

"I hope so, Clara," was his only reply.

I nodded, keeping my spirits high.

_For Maggie, I'll get him. _

I grinned.

* * *

***sobs***

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've just been thinking about this story and finally I was like "okay, I should do this". So, here it is! I was also thinking that I feel like while Dean and Clara would seem like siblings, they'd be the type of brother and sister to argue a lot. **

**But anyways, here you go. c:**

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling issues!**


End file.
